User talk:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls/Archive 4
Warning Just so you know, you can't link inappropriate websites or youtube. WM, Yo. 13:52, February 21, 2014 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hi Jack, What, can't i send a friendly greeting to my friends in thsi wiki? :P I haven't made a prize yet. I have a few options for a prize, thought it's a secret :P shh!!! P.S. i gave my message a title though it's squeezed due to your archive sorting. I fixed it, if you don't mind. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:35, June 8, 2013 (UTC) top trumps request jackninja request.png|meepers hope you like it! - Rekanochi HI! I wanted to tell you about the thread WHAAAAAT? or whatever it's called. I would've shut it down, but, honestly, I have no idea how. XD Helmetpig2013 hey jack just a message from helmetpig2013 (id like to be called helmet) asking how do you make a link to your talk by writing a message oh BTW I'm a T&F fan as well (I enjoy seasons 1-6) let us remember thomas when it was good and when the 8 famous engines were thomas,edward,henry,gordon,james,percy,toby,and Montague (but he's usually called Duck) Mariocart25 00:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you! Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 04:57, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 12:10, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 Activity Hi Jack, It seems like you haven't been active for nearly 3 weeks. If there's a reason for your inactivity, please inform me within 48 hours. Now, according to the demotion policy, users with patroller/rollback rights get demoted for inactivity of 2 weeks. I understand that you've been having some technical issues quite recently and you were inactive for them previously. If you don't reply within the time limit that i gave you i'm afraid that i'll have to demote you anyway. If your inactivity was for further technical issues, and they were only fixed to you a short while after this possible demotion, please contact me and mention it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:12, February 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:Re:Demotion Hi Jack, You've proved that you're an active user that does his work well. When you're certain that your internet connection will be good and stable, please let me know, and i'm sure there will be no problem in making you a patroller again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:46, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :D Welcome Back! Hi Jack, It's great to have you back! You're just on time for the fair (as you may see by the wiki's decoration :P pretty good right? Kallie designed it). Anyway, it's great to see you around! Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:42, February 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:Bot Hi Jack, Please provide me the bot's username, and say why you'd like to run a bot (please include an example for a task that you wanted to use a bot for). Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:19, February 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Bot Link Hi Jack, All right, is now flagged as a bot. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:45, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello You suck! I am the bot of Jackninja5 the Man who Invented Cool! (talk) 14:46, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Editing Hey there Jack, I can see that you last edited on March 7 (just about 2 weeks ago). Please try to be more active outside of chat. Thanks! :) Kallie Jo (talk) 18:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Warning ~Perapin :) (talk) 08:07, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Warning What rule was I breaking? Use chat logs for proof. ~Perapin :) (talk) 08:11, March 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Warning I wasn't insulting. By the way, you are intelligent, so you should know better than desiring to ban me for a reason not complying with the chat policy. ~Perapin :) (talk) 08:18, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Look "You are welcome to go jump in the river" http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Herbert_P._Bear/Quotes I was talking light heartedly, not insultingly. ~Perapin :) (talk) 08:28, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Tell Penguin-Pal to check his talk page Particularly the essay! It shouldn't be hard to notice! Thanks :) ~Perapin :) (talk) 09:56, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Did you read the essay? What do you think? By the way, can you tell Penguin-Pal to read it and reply to me on my talk-page? I am an impatient person you know. By the way thanks for being friendly! I respect your personality, reminds me of me back in my day. ~Perapin :) (talk) 10:01, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Not made up The 'Galactic Hoodie' is not made up, it is in the new Penguin Style catalog. BW790 Re: Hello Indeed. Good to see you on. :) -- 02:14, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Edit Rampage Hey, Jack. I think you should calm down on the edits for now. I'm not so sure about removing that information from the trivia section on so many pages, considering how many pages have info in the trivia similar to the info you are removing. I've already had to protect an article due to excessive edit warring, so you should stop for now. If you have anything you'd like to discuss with a user who does not agree with you, you can do so on the article's talk page or the user's talk page rather than the summary of your undo edit. You can also ask on the Vote Page if other users are in favor of what you are doing. Thanks and see you later, -- 05:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :All right. You may add my username for the confirmation. :-- 05:56, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jackninja5 --'Kyfur' (talk) 06:29, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hey Hi Jack, Cool! :D How was the movie? (i heard it was a one big ad :P). Anyway, the table is now fixed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:27, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey All right, I've blocked him. Thanks for letting me know. Have a good day, -- 02:57, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Good job Hey Jack. I just wanted to say good job on catching that vandal/sockpuppet/whatever earlier :P Also, I love the talk page music. CK Need help? 03:10, April 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:Funnysheep12 Hi Jack, Thanks for your report about . Fortunetely, Hey.you made sure to block him. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:37, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Meet me on the IRC No excuses: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:IRC ~ Perapin (Contact) 08:07, April 19, 2014 (UTC) A reformed wikia, a community wikia, a Club Penguin Wikia ~ Perapin (Contact) 03:28, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Hello Jackninja5! Thank you! I look forward to talking to you and the other members of the community again. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 03:45, April 20, 2014 (UTC)' Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:21, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' dude wat http://images.wikia.com/supermiron/images/d/de/Catholic_atheist.png 18:22, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hi. I have a solution: here! Congratulations, I don't know why but I thought you wanted this. --Roger6881 (talk) 17:15, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Demotion from Patroller Hi Jack, You have been demoted to chat moderator because you broke the demotion policy, specifically the part that states patrollers and rollbacks must make at least 1 mainspace edit every two weeks. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I think you will do a great job as a chat moderator. If you have any other questions about this, please ask me or another admin. Thanks, Kallie Jo (talk) 15:30, August 31, 2014 (UTC) SAVE YOURSELF Everyone thinks your a sockpuppet LoveyHoveyShowStar (talk) 18:24, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time''' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:52, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello. Hello! I am a big fan of both club penguin, and Gravity falls. So... *words* The epick duck (talk) 14:48, July 15, 2016 (UTC) what you're not my friend?????? i hate you >=( get out of my life seriously GET OUT >=( Everything is an illusion, The whole world is a hologram, like this text. 13:05, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Subject Here I'm not a sock AT ALL, because I am male and Blue is female. Also Blue is not a sock. Yup, I am really male. I lied about my gender. Tweedle the Bird, the Birdetective Subject Here Message here. Yoshi Fan 600 06:30, August 21, 2016 (UTC) The actual truth of the Sock-Fakery: someone hacked me and made me behave like bluebird tweedle and dragon on pvz chat. About us Actually we have the same IP because we use the same computer again. But we all use it for a different amount of time. BlueBird565 (talk) 06:55, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Subject Here Because the guy was dumb enough to give us BROKEN things. BlueBird565 (talk) 07:11, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Subject Here Okay. I am officially disabling my account. BlueBird565 (talk) 07:18, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Subject Here Insert only THOUGHT that I am a sock. Please unblock me on the PVZ wiki. The Sheep Killer (talk) 11:41, August 21, 2016 (UTC) RE:Bot oi :] Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:06, August 27, 2016 (UTC)